


Less

by tvrres



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, Eating Disorders, F/F, GreysAnatomy, Lesbian, Sad, arizonalovescallie, callieishurt, everyonelovescallie, georgeisanasshole, inlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres
Summary: !!in this fic george is doesnt die!!tw // eating disorderIt started off slowly. Not eating lunch was simple enough. She would just scrub into a surgery around lunch or check up on a patient around then. It was so easy that it was stupid. She had moved in with Cristina Yang, who didn’t give a shit about the orthopedic surgeon she was living with, even if she did care about Callie, Yang wouldn’t notice that she was missing meals. They rarely ate together anyways.It was so easy to go hungry, to not eat for days on end. It seemed like no one even noticed.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Mark Sloan & Callie Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: in this fic george DOESN’T DIE, also the timeline is kinda fucked up so everything happens a lot closer together than in the show  
> Author note: i just want to say that Callie/Sara is beautiful. You don’t need to fit those impossible beauty standards to be beautiful. I personally think Sara is the most beautiful person in the world. Anyone can struggle with an eating disorder. I like to write my own personal demons (in this case an eating disorder) and channel them into my writing.

It didn’t just start suddenly one day. Calliope Torres had never had any issues with her body image. She was a beautiful woman and loved herself. That was until George showed up.  
Now she wishes she could go back. Go back to the days where she would listen to The Rolling Stones while building legs for people, like God. Go back to the days where she didn’t know the name George O’Malley. When she didn’t give a shit about interns. But she can’t turn back time.

She remembers, vividly, the first comment that made her stop and think. She was mad. Mad at Meredith fucking Grey. Anyone else would ask her how she could possibly be mad at THE Meredith Grey. She was, of course, an angel. To be frank, Callie didn’t exactly remember why she was upset with Meredith, the point is that she was. She had lunged at her, maybe shoved her against a locker a couple of times but it wasn’t like she was going to do anything, she needed to preserve her hands for meticulous surgeries. 

“She’s very little and you’re hurting her.”

Isobel Stevens.

That small, unthoughtful, comment truly shouldn’t have mattered. Izzie was just defending her friend. Callie knew she never met anything by it. Despite knowing this… It made her step back and think. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Why couldn’t she be little and fragile? But why would she want to? She was a fucking orthopedic surgeon. She doesn’t need to be seen as pure and delicate. But she didn’t tell herself this.

She tried not to think about that small comment. Truly. She tried. And it seemed to work for a little. She was married. She was happy. That is… Until George slept with Izzie. Teeny, tiny, pure, delicate, fragile, little, Izzie Stevens. It seemed that by now, George had a preference for girls like Izzie. Like Meredith. Like Olivia. Not to add that at this point George seemed bored of Callie. And it seemed to Torres he’d rather be with that “supermodel” rather than the “hot” and “curvy” woman he had married. 

It hurt like hell, to be so in love with someone. So in love, it physically made her heart ache. To be so in love just to watch the person you’re in love with, fall out of love with you and move on, so easily. Too easily. He had Izzie Stevens. Who did she have? She was alone again.  
The thoughts clouded her head. “How could she get George back?” Was the only question she would ask herself, when the real question she should’ve been asking herself is, why would she want to get back with George? She came up with a plan, become thin, thin like those girls that George had been with. Maybe he’ll finally love her.

It started off slowly. Not eating lunch was simple enough. She would just scrub into a surgery around lunch or check up on a patient around then. It was so easy that it was stupid. She had moved in with Cristina Yang, who didn’t give a shit about the orthopedic surgeon she was living with, even if she did care about Callie, Yang wouldn’t notice that she was missing meals. They rarely ate together anyways.  
It was so easy to go hungry, to not eat for days on end. It seemed like no one even noticed. 

Fifteen days had passed and Callie had barely eaten. She binged twice. It started off with eating one meal, which slowly made its way down to half a meal. Then maybe a few bites of her sandwich and some chips, if her stomach was really protesting that day. She was now eating a comfortable 127 calories a day and doing consistent workouts in the on-call rooms. 

She was okay with going on like this, even though she always felt tired and sick. She was okay with going on like this until she was good enough for George, who now seemed to take interest in a certain intern. Another Grey. It’s sad that the first thing Calliope had noticed about this girl was not her photographic memory, nor her knack in surgery, not even the fact that she was related to Meredith Grey. The first thing Dr.Torres had noticed was how small she was.  
It made her stomach churn, and not in the way hunger would. 

She fell asleep while planking on the floor of “On-Call Room 03”  
Mark Sloan was the one who had walked in and found her there, laying on the ground.  
“Torres?”  
He shook her awake. A flash of relief spilled across his face when she awoke, although he hated admitting it he had a soft spot for Torres. Not to mention she was hot. He hated that he had felt genuine relief when he’d only started talking to this woman around two weeks ago. The first thing that he noticed about Callie was her smile. Who is he kidding? It was her ass. But it was also how tired she looked all the time, and how she was never in the cafeteria during lunch time, and how she would jog around the hospital when she was on break, and that she seemed to only be getting more and more tired, and how she wrote an order for smaller scrubs when hers fit her like a glove only a week ago. 

Sloan hated that he noticed these things, he hated that his stomach dropped when he would see her pass up some of the cake nurses would offer her, he hated that he would make mental notes about how her cheeks had been looking more sunken in than usual, he hated that all he wanted to do was make sure she was okay, because that meant he cared, and Mark Sloan DOES NOT care. But he worried. And he noticed. And he made mental notes. And he cared. But he was scared. Scared to get attached, so he didn’t do anything, despite all of it, all of the warning flags. He didn’t do anything.

When Arizona first saw Calliope, it made her stomach flutter. She was doing charts during lunch, but she wasn’t eating lunch, she was talking to Dr.Sloan, laughing over something he said. Arizona noticed her glossed lips and long feathery, raven-colored hair, she noticed her smile and her loud clear laugh. She noticed her beauty. She noticed the pen shaking in Dr.Torres’ hand as she tried to continue charting. She noticed her chill, and pulled her white coat over her bright blue scrubs.  
Arizona yearned to go and introduce herself to the young orthopedic surgeon, but her pager went off and Arizona was rushed back to the peds wing.

She continued her habits and she would’ve continued if it weren’t for that stupid surgery.  
It was a simple surgery, really. It was an arthroscopic surgery, a surgery she had done dozens of times before. She always made sure to eat her daily 127 calories before surgery, as to be in the clearest of mind. She hadn’t this time. She was planning on eating after surgery, after her on-call room workout. 

She fainted. It happened as she was scrubbing in. One second she was washing her hands, the next she was in the clinic. There stood Izzie Stevens. Looking pitifully down at Callie. Torres hated it. She hated the way her blue eyes shone, the way her brow dripped in worry. It made her sick. Izzie Stevens worried? About Callie Torres? She doubted it.  
“Dr.Torres I’m concerned for you.”

“Listen, I don’t need the whole talk. I’m sure my blood pressure was just a little high. Nothing to worry about. Can I get back to work now?”  
“Calliope you’re showing symptoms of malnutrition.”  
“What? No I’m not.” 

Yes- Callie, yes you are.”

“No. I’m not. This is so disrespectful. Where’s Sloan?” Callie began to get out of the hospital bed, looking down to page Mark.

Arizona happened to be walking by, she was treating a little girl with the flu, although she was a surgeon, sometimes she liked to slow down a bit. 

“Is there a problem here, Dr.Stevens?” 

The blonde doctor opened her mouth to say something.

“No. No there’s not Dr.Robbins. I was on my way back to the orthopedics ward.” Callie collected her things and stormed off.

“Ortho huh…” Arizona thought to herself as Callies' figure got further and further away. 

“Ahem?” Stevens snapped the pediatric surgeon out of her thoughts

“Y-yes Dr.Stevens?”

“I understand you work in peds but that patient is my friend… Although I doubt she’d call me her friend. But I’m worried about her, Callie I mean…”

“Why’s that?”

“Well… You see, I don’t want to tell you private medical information, but let's say, as her friend and not as her doctor, I’m worried about her weight, and… How she hasn’t seemed to be  
eating.” Izzie stammered.

There’s a long pause.

“I see… I suggest… as a friend, you talk to her or have a close friend speak to her. I’ve heard she’s close with Dr.Sloan”  
Izzie simply nodded, worry drawn across her face, and she muttered something about finding Sloan.

She finally found him, in an on-call room with a nurse who didn’t know her name.  
“Mark.”

“Izzie, I’m kinda… In the middle of something right now.”

“It’s about Callie.”

“Torres?” Sloan asked as he lightly pushed the nurse off of him, she murmured some sort of insult as she slipped her scrubs on and left.

“What’s going on with Torres?”

“Mark… She’s malnourished. She fainted today in the OR and when I was moving her hair out of the way of her face some fell out, it just… Came out. And she’s been constantly shaking. I can’t be the only one that has noticed how tired she’s been looking.”

“No… No you aren’t the only one.”

“You’ve been worried too?”

“I guess you could say so.”

“How long have you noticed.”

“I… I don't know Stevens? A week or two? Maybe three?”

“THREE WEEKS?”

“Hey- calm down Izzie.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down Mark. You knew your friend could potentially be struggling with Anorexia Nervosa and you didn’t do anything? You didn’t tell anyone? You didn’t even try to talk to her about it?”

“It didn’t seem like a big deal..”

“Oh fuck you Mark. You’re a fucking doctor. You know the medical risks of intense exercise and not eating.”

He sat, staring at his hands. 

“Talk to her Sloan.”

“It-It’s more complicated than that Izzie?”

“Oh do tell me. How could it possibly be more complicated?”

“IT JUST IS.” Mark roared, abruptly standing up and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Arizona decided to stop by Orthopedics. Not for any specific reason, especially not the hot doctor that practically ran the place.  
The blonde sauntered up to the front desk, tapping on the wood counter to gain the intern sitting behind its, attention. 

“Yes?” 

“I was wondering if you know if Dr.Torres is with a patient or not and if she’s not if you could page her to the front desk.” 

“Uhm… I believe I saw her g-go to the supply closet.”

“Thank you-” Arizona glanced at the interns name tag, “Dr.Cabal”

Arizona walked down the fluorescently lit hallway and turned at the first supply closet.

She had expected to see Callie grabbing bandages or IV bags, instead she was crouching in the corner, near the latex-free gloves. 

“D-Dr.Torres?”

Callie flinched and quickly looked up at the figure now standing before her.

“O-Oh Dr.Robbins. I’m so sorry, I’ll get back to work immediately.” 

“No… That’s fine. Are you okay Dr.Torres?”

“Y-yes.”

“Dr.Stevens is worried about you.”

Callie clicks her tongue making a ‘tsk’ noise.

“Izzie doesn’t know anything about me or my life.”

“She’s your doctor. She may not know you but she knows your symptoms and your medical history.”

“She just… She doesn’t get it. George picked her. She doesn’t have to worry about anything.”

“Worry about what Dr.Torres.”

Callie sighs inwardly

“George loving her.” 

“I-I don't know who George is… But I do know he isn’t worth starving for.”

“How dare you say that to me Dr.Robbins, with all due respect, you know nothing about me. You don’t love him. He makes me feel alive. My heart hurts without him. He is absolutely worth starving for.” Callies tears slip down her cheeks. She slapped her hand over her mouth, in an attempt to muffle her cries. 

“How is starving yourself going to get him back.”

“He slept with Meredith… with Izzie… probably with Lexie. He likes thin girls Dr.Robbins. He cheated on me for one of them.” 

Arizona's heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest. 

“Calliope… How many pounds have you lost in the past week.”

“Four and a half.” Callie said without hesitation.

“I’m going to be blunt with you. We don’t know each other. We don't speak. Ever. But you’re a Doctor Calliope. You know this is practically suicide. This will absolutely end up killing you. Right now, is when you decide whether to resuscitate or let yourself die. It’s up to you. Think, is this ‘George’ guy really so great if he cheated on you? Did he really love you if he didn’t even notice you slowly slipping away?” Arizona slowly stood up and made her way to the door.

“Uhm.. Dr.Robbins?”

“Call me Arizona.” 

“Arizona…” Callie murmured to herself

“I don’t know where to start. How do I get better?”

“Page me during lunch.”

And with that she turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more calzona in the next chapter! this chapter is mostly based around mark and callies friendship!

Callie laid in “On-Call Room 03” lightly tapping her fingers against her stomach just to make the room less silent… more breathable. She hesitated before ultimately deciding to page him.

The pager buzzed in Sloans pocket, her initials blinked up at him once he glanced down. His stomach dropped. He wasn’t good with “talks” So he did what he knew best. He ignored the page and continued consulting with a resident on the next plastics surgery.

Callie's heart dropped when he didn’t show up. She was alone with her thoughts. She was weak and frail and tired. She was truly exhausted. But the idea of giving up, after all she did, made her shutter. 

“Hey Iz!” Meredith called across the locker room, beckoning her over to the group that were spread out across the benches and chairs. Izzies hands began to sweat as she noticed how many peoples eyes were on her. Sure, they were.. Well they were her family. Alex, George, Cristina and Meredith all awaited eagerly for her.

“Hey guys…” Izzie sighed unenthusiastically.

“Heard you had Torres in the clinic today” Alex was the first to say anything.

“Ha. Yeah I heard at the nurses station she couldn’t handle a simple arthroscopic surgery. Fainted while scrubbing in. Nerves or something. Pathetic” Cristina said while taking a bite of her apple.

“You know nothing about what’s happening to Callie. You have no idea what she could possibly be going through.” Izzie snapped back

“Woah there Stevens since when are you all buddy-buddy with Torres? I thought you two had bad blood.” Alex butt in.

“Whatever. Just stop spreading rumors about it.” 

“Oh come on. Now you have to tell us. We’re you’re family Iz” George called after her. 

She had to admit, her stomach fluttered and her cheeks blushed all rosy-red at the idea of George not wanting her to leave. 

She turned back toward the group, who were now leaning toward her with impatience. 

She eyes George before pointing toward the door for him to leave.

“W-what?” He protested  
“What does Callie fainting have to do with me?”

“Ha. O’Malley doesn’t get the drama.” Cristina heckled as he walked out the door indefeat.

“Don’t worry man! I’ll fill you in after” Alex called after.

“You too Karev.” Izzie motioned toward the door

Karev rolled his eyes but didn’t protest as he made his way out the door. 

“Ok now Spill Isobel.” Meredith said when the door to the resident locker room slammed shut.

“Callie came in because she fainte-” Izzie began to say before getting cut off.

“From nerves. We went over this already Stevens.” Cristina said with such confidence it startled Izzie.

“Actually, Cristina, not from nerves. From malnourishment and excessive exercise.” 

Meredith leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees and propping up her chin. 

The group sat in silence

“Are you trying to say Torres has anorexia Izzie?” Cristina broke the silence.

“What the fuck are you telling them Dr.Stevens” A loud and abrupt voice stopped anyone from replying to Cristina

“A-Arizona”

“Dr.Robbins, to you.”  
Izzies jaw dropped, her stomach clenched with anxiety.

“Yang. Grey. Out.” Arizona pointed toward the door, where the residents quickly hustled out. 

“What were you thinking Isobel? Telling those girls such private and personal information about a patient.”

“Oh come on. They were going to find out eventually.”

“FROM CALLIE.” Arizona yelled, slamming her clipboard onto the wooden bench before taking a deep breath in.

“Calliope should be the one that decides when and where to tell people about her eating disorder, and you as her Doctor AND friend should understand that. This is a very hard thing for Dr.Torres to admit to people and part of the recovery process is admitting she has a disease. Who will she admit that to if everyone already knows?”

“I...I-” Was all Izzie could manage to say

“Exactly.” Arizona looked down at her pager

“Now excuse me. While I go eat lunch with your anorexic patient you were just gossiping about.” Dr.Robbins stormed out.

“Hey Calliope” Arizona couldn’t help but frown at the mere size of Dr.Torres, and how pale she looked.

Callie nodded as a way to acknowledge the pediatric surgeon. 

Arizona closed the door of the small meeting-room that they had planned on meeting in. 

“So… Tell me what you brought for lunch Calliope.”

Callies eyes told Arizona all she had to know. 

“Listen… My sister had anorexi-”

“I don’t have anorexia.” Callie argued

“Okay then… If you’re so sure about that, how about you eat my sandwich and fruit cup that I’m eating for lunch.” Arizona pushed her lunch tray toward the cowering ortho surgeon.

“I- I’m just not hungry right now.”

“Okay then let me take you out for dinner tonight. Surely you’ll be hungry then.”

Callies eyes flickered up, meeting Arizonas for a moment.

“Like… A date?”

“Yes. A date.” 

Callie averted her gaze back to her hands.

“Calliope?”

“Y-yes?”

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Sure.”

Arizona could see her calculating the amount of Calories a simple dinner would put her at for the day.

“I know… That you’re going to leave this room the moment lunch is over and go work out in an on-call room to burn the calories you’ll be consuming at dinner. So I’m going to page Sloan and tell him to not let you out of his sight for the day.” 

Callie couldn’t protest, so she sighed with defeat and nodded slowly. 

“Hey Torres!” Mark Sloan tried to say brightly. He tried to avoid looking at the amount of food (more lack thereof) on Callies lunch tray. 

The two women made eye contact, Arizona patting her hand before nodding up at Sloan as to say 'she can go’ 

As the two walked down the oddly quiet halls Sloan couldn’t help but notice how slow Torres was moving. 

“Torr-”

“What do you know?”

“About what?”

“Me.”

“Well… No one had to tell me anything Callie. You’re my best friend, of course I noticed things. I don’t need you’re charts to know you have an eating disor-”

“I don’t have an eating disorder.”

Sloan glanced toward Torres, his heart aching at the dark circles that now rung her eyes, and her hair that used to be thick, glossy and strong now looked weak and thin. 

“Snap out of it Torres.” Sloan abruptly stopped, pulling Callie to the side and into a storage room. 

“You’re anorexic Callie.” He breathed once the door shut behind them.

“No. No I'm not” Callie turned toward the door “Can we please just check those vitals on that burn victi-”

“NO.” Sloan growled, slamming his arm against the door to prevent Callie from leaving.

Calliopes eyes widened in not only surprise but fear. 

“No.” His voice softened.

“We’re going to talk about this Torres.”

“Oh come on. When does Mark Sloan like talking about his feelings?”

“Mark Sloan started to like talking about his feelings when he knew his best friend needed it.” 

“We don’t need to talk about it Mark.” Callie tried to move Sloans arm, but because of her lack of nutrients, was too weak to make it budge, which worried her, considering her job was to literally break bones. 

“Do you want me to prove you’re anorexic Callie? Fine.” Sloan pulled up her shirt, just below her waist line was a distinct line where the orthopedic surgeon's circulation was bad, the skin below her hip was slightly blue and grey. 

“So what if I have poor circulation Mark? What if I gave blood yesterday?”

“But you didn’t cause they make the surgeons eat a cookie after giving blood so they don’t faint in surgery and you didn’t want to risk the extra calories.”

“What does poor circulation have anything to do with an eating disorder. An eating disorder, I do not have, by the way.” 

“You’re heart… it slows down because it’s not getting the amount of calories it needs to survive. The heart slows down… making the blood circulate your body… slower… and slower.”

Callies shoulders drop in defeat

“Even if I have an eating disorder… why would anyone care.” Torres whispered, nearly to herself

“Do you really think I don’t care, Callie? You, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, are the one person I can’t live without.” Sloan says softly, the hand that was preventing her from leaving dropping to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for panic attack, self harm and mention of suicide   
> Before and after the self harm there will be a sign that will look like; <~~> so you can skip over it if need be

Arizona waited near the front of the hospital, where she agreed to meet Callie so they could go to dinner. Arizona was preparing herself for this night to go disastrous. I mean… Who asks an anorexic to dinner? Just as Dr.Robbins was about to lose hope and grab a drink at Joes she saw Callie turn the corner and make her way across the waiting room toward the blonde. 

Arizona pushed down the growing urge to get Calliope into bed. To get her to rest. Her body needed a rest. But Arizona repressed the urges and smiled at the Surgeon now standing seven feet away from her.

Arizona decided to eat at her apartment, she knew that eating a full meal would be hard for Callie and Robbins knew she’d feel more comfortable in a more private place. 

“Would you like some wine Calliope?”

“Uhm… I’m good. Big surgery tomorrow.” 

Arizona noted Callies hand anxiously shaking beside her. 

“I have the lasagna all prepped, it just needs to go into the oven!” Arizona said brightly, trying to lighten the mood. Callie tried to smile but it came off forced, she was clearly thinking about the amount of food she was about to eat.

“Callie?”

“Mhm?”

“I need you to look at me Calliope.”

Callie moved her gaze from the vase centered on Arizona's coffee table and up to the pediatric surgeons eyes. Arizona smiled warmly and sat next to Callie on the black leather couch.

“How was your day with Sloan.”

“It was… It was fine.”

“Doesn’t seem like it was fine… I know we just met but you know you can talk to me.”

“It’s just… He got so mad at me. He looked at me with… such… such a rage.”

“Why was he mad at you.”

Callie broke the eye contact and looked back toward the vase.

“He… He was mad cause I was just defending myself cause he kept calling me Anorexic.”

“Callie… He’s just scared. He’s scared for you.”

“Why would he possibly be scared” Callie said, her voice gaining more irritation

“He’s scared you’re going to die Calliope.” Arizona said softly.

“I’m… I’m not going to die. So what? I skipped a few meals, big deal.” 

“You know it’s more than that.”

Callie glanced back at Arizona, swallowing hard on her saliva 

The ding of the lasagna being done broke the silence. 

Arizona put on some music while joking with Callie who sat across the room and cut the lasagna, serving it on two plates, cutting the french bread she got from the bakery down the street from the hospital and a bowl of salad. Nothing fancy. 

Arizona beckoned Callie to come sit at the chair across from hers at the dining table. Callie's smile faded as she surveyed the amount of food placed in front of her.

“I… Uhm- I’m really not hungry. But I’m sure the food is delicious. I should go… Cristina might want me to.. Uhm… Clean the refrigerator.” 

“Clean the refrigerator?”

“Yes… It’s- It needs a good cleaning.”

“Callie why don’t you just take a bite of the food? Just a bite. I won’t bother you after that.”

“Don’t you understand Arizona? It’s not that fucking simple.” Callie nearly yelled, her voice growing horse and you could hear the build up of tears in her throat.

“I know it’s not that simple.” Arizona said remaining calm and collected.

“Then you understand that I can’t just take a bite. What will George think? Hm?”

“George isn’t here right now Calliope.”

“But-”

“Callie I want you to be honest with yourself right now. Is this even about George any more? Or are you just using him as an excuse not to eat? Just so you can say it’s so he loves you? Maybe this is about the fact that now it’s an addiction and you can’t stop.”

“I’m not some fucking addict. This is about George. I feel like I can’t breathe when I see him with Grey. Or Stevens. It feels like my heart might actually stop beating. If me losing weight doesn't get him back then I won’t be able to live. I will literally die Arizona, can’t you understand that?”

“Callie. Please, for George, take one bite. Just one.”

“I-I can’t” Callies breathing began to pick up, her chest rising and falling quickly. She leaned down, into the crook of her elbow, supporting herself against the table. 

“Heyhey… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed so hard.” Arizona quickly got up and moved around the table, crouching so she could look up at Callie. Arizona rubbed Calliopes back, giving her time to catch herself.

“Calliope… I think you need to tell George.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“Okay… But you have to be there with me.” Callie murmured, reaching out for Arizona's hand.

Georges pager went off the moment after morning-rounds had wrapped up. It was from Dr.Robbins and paging him to “Meeting-room 06” It surprised George as he’d never shown interest in peds but was grateful to have an attending thinking about him.

George slowly opened the door to “Meeting-room 06” the lights were dim and the shades were drawn, the whole thing was rather mysterious. 

“Dr.Robbins? You paged me?” 

“Yes. This isn’t surgical though.” 

George glanced at the figure sitting next to Dr.Robbins, realizing it was Callie Torres, made his stomach drop. His nerves only grew as he looked at Callie’s overall person. She was small and fragile looking, like she’d shatter with a mere gust of wind. She looked tired and worn-out. SHe didn’t look like the Callie he had married. 

“Calliope… What did you want to say to Dr.O’Malley?” Arizona said softly into the ear of the ortho surgeon, who glanced toward the blonde then up at her ex-husband.

“G-George… I- I love you. I know you don’t love me, and you think I don’t love you but I do.”

Georges mouth hung open

“And uhm... “ Callie glanced at Arizona for comfort and she was met with a reassuring smile.

“George I have Anorexia.”

George's head shot up, his heart racing.

“W-What?”

“Oh please don’t make me say it again.”

“No. There’s no way you’re anorexic. Y-you’re Callie fucking Torres. My bad ass wife- ex wife. You snap bones in half like carrots. Y-you… You can’t be Anorexic.”

“She is Dr.O’Malley. Don’t you dare tell her she isn’t” 

“I am George.” Callies small voice spoke up.

“F-for the past month and a half I haven’t eaten over 130 calories every day. Working out in on-call rooms during any break I get. My hair’s falling out. The hair you used to run your finger through. The hair you liked down, never up in a ponytail. I have been starving myself, hoping, praying to God, you would fall in love with me again. I wanted you to want me the way you want Izzie. The way you wanted Meredith and Olivia.” Callie's voice builds up in anger.  
“I went through Hell and back for you. I can’t fucking breathe without you George O’Malley and you just… you just left me. You gave up on us and all I can ever think about is you.”

“Woahwoah Callie. You’re being a little dramatic. You can breathe without me. You’ve made it this far.”

<~~>

“You think I can fucking live without you? I’m barely alive. I’m sleepwalking through the day, just hoping I won’t make it through the night” Callie's voice raising, tears spilling down her face. Callie stood up from her chair, grabbing the glass vase that was placed on the table and slamming it down, causing it to shatter, and without hesitation, picking up a large piece of glass and slicing her wrist, crimson blood spilling from her wrist.

“Oh God… Calliope.” Arizona stands up, taking off her scrub shirt to stop the bleeding.

Callie flinches and rips her arm away from the cloth, letting the blood drip onto the tile.

“No. Let me fucking die. I was already half way there the second George chose her.” 

<~~>

“Callie…” George spoke quietly. 

Tears engulfed Callies face and made her voice crack.

“I don’t know why I love you when all you ever did was break me.” Callie sat back down, placing her bloodied arm on the table for Arizona to stop the bleeding.

“All you ever did was break me…” Callie said again, quieter this time. 

“I… I don’t know what to say, Callie.” George stuttered

“How about you fucking apologize?”


End file.
